Relatividad
by Solitary Heaven
Summary: Sheldon empezó a preguntarse si, mientras que a él le faltó tiempo para poder reaccionar, a Amy si le alcanzaron las milésimas de segundos para ponerse a salvo. Otra vez, relativismo y subjetividad. Y tal vez una que otra cosa que no se puede explicar.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, nos volvemos a encontrar,  
dime, ¿tienes algo que contar?_

Sheldon creía fervientemente en la teoría de la relatividad. El tiempo es relativo, el movimiento se mide en el tiempo y otros varios conceptos. Sin embargo, en este momento, él prefería la más burda interpretación: Que un minuto puede pasar fugazmente para otra persona, como el paramédico atendiendo su brazo, o lenta y tortuosamente como en su caso, mientras veía la vida desvanecerse del frágil y ensangrentado cuerpo de su novia.

Una conversación amena, ¿Star Wars quizás?, una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro de Amy, un carril invadido inoportunamente, el ensordecedor ruido de llantas siendo acabadas por el pavimento y, finalmente, oscuridad.

 _Y es que el tiempo ha curado las heridas del pasado,  
tal vez quieras conversar_

Fue un dolor punzante el que lo sacó de su somnolencia. Su brazo derecho había quedado atrapado entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que parecía la puerta del conductor, el airbag no se había activado; y es que en las milésimas de segundos previas al impacto, el único pensamiento que prevaleció en su mente y activó sus circuitos motores cerebrales fue _"Protege a Amy"_. Solo pudo colocar su brazo derecho en una especie de semi abrazo y esperar que fuese suficiente. Una vez que recobró la conciencia, inmediatamente buscó a Amy con la mirada. La parte del conductor había recibido todo el impacto y, entre más fierros retorcidos, se asomaba la pequeña figura de su novia, cubierta con parte de su mutilado brazo.

 _Sabes, el mundo no tiene fin,  
llegas para volverte a ir…_

La angustia empezó a nublar su juicio, y ya era demasiado tarde. La grotesca escena lo convirtió en presa del pánico.

Pensó en llamar al 911, pero no hallaba su celular, probablemente haya sido destruido por el accidente. Afinó el oído con la esperanza de escuchar a una persona, si quiera solo una, y gritar por ayuda. El hecho de que todo esto haya ocurrido de madrugada lo desesperaba más. El aire empezó a faltarle y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo en un intento de parecer fuerte y no llorar _"Porque los hombres de verdad no lloran"_ , como decía su padre, empezaron a derramarse sobre el hombro de su novia.

\- Amy… Amy… Amy… ¡Amy, por Dios, di algo! – gritó el desesperado físico.

Entre sollozos e hipos, Sheldon continuó lanzando preguntas que él bien sabía no serían contestadas. Intentó, como un último recurso de apaciguar su caos interior, inhalar la esencia de su novia en el cuello, mas el olor a sangre fresca solo consiguió atormentarlo más.

 _Y es que somos inmortales y siempre estaremos juntos,  
ya no tememos morir._

Ensimismado en su desgracia, Sheldon empezó a cuestionar los ruidos de sirenas que se hacían progresivamente más fuertes. Estaban alejados de Pasadena, en medio de la madrugada… ¿Cómo…?

 _Yo miro tu rostro de cristal, tu besas mis labios soledad,  
Yo siento que me vuelvo a enamorar, cuando toco tus manos soledad._

Era una sensación extracorpórea, 6 metros sobre el cielo. De repente todo esto era tan lejano.

Lejano como el día en que dejó su casa en Texas y se mudó a California.

Lejano como el día en que conoció a Leonard Hofstadter.

Lejano como el día en que conoció a una neurobióloga de cabello castaño.

Lejano como el día en que sintió celos por primera vez, y por una mujer a la que conocía unos meses.

Lejano como el día en que le pidió a dicha mujer ser su novia.

Lejano como el día en que ella dio por terminada su relación de cinco años con él.

Lejano como esa noche en que solo podía llorar de cara a la almohada, ya que el sueño le era esquivo y le dolía el pecho.

Lejano como el día en que ambos se declararon su amor y volvieron a ser una pareja.

Su único deseo es que esto fuera una pesadilla. Un sueño tan atroz, que lo terminaría despertando en unos cuantos segundos, y al abrir los ojos, estaría en cama con su novia, en el departamento de ambos. Sin embargo, la realidad (como la perra que era) usaba el dolor de su brazo derecho como un recordatorio de que todo esto era verdadero.

Los sueños, sueños son; Sheldon.

 _Pronto habrá otra vez que partir donde nunca nadie quiere ir,  
y es que somos vagabundos, no tenemos ningún rumbo,  
solo sabemos vivir._

La puerta del copiloto se abrió. Las sirenas retumbaban con más fuerza que antes. Amy aún no despertaba.

A pesar de estar fluctuando entre la realidad y sus propias ilusiones, Sheldon ordenó al paramédico que abrió la puerta que atendieran a Amy primero, que removieran los restos de la puerta y que la saquen. El paramédico respondió que dos de sus compañeros estaban encargándose de eso, y le pidió que se tranquilice y respire hondo. Un haz de luz entró por el lado izquierdo y entonces Sheldon supo que ya habían removido la puerta. Amy estaba ensangrentada de pies a cabeza, y su pecho ascendía y descendía casi imperceptiblemente. La poca vida que aún quedaba en su maltrecho cuerpo se le estaba escapando. Sheldon movió su brazo derecho, pero el sofocante dolor lo detuvo.

 _Yo miro tu rostro de cristal, tu besas mis labios soledad,  
Yo siento que me vuelvo a enamorar, cuando toco tus manos soledad,_

Sus piernas estaban intactas de milagro. Pudo salir del vehículo e inmediatamente procedieron a estabilizar su brazo y colocarle un soporte hasta que llegara al hospital. A lo lejos, divisó a su novia, siendo colocada delicadamente sobre una camilla. Su nívea piel era resaltada por los faroles de las ambulancias y del auto que los había embestido. A lo lejos, divisó el asiento del conductor del vehículo invasor vacío y Sheldon sintió correr por sus arterias y venas ira pura. _"Cobarde",_ musitó.

\- ¿Señor Cooper?

Un paramédico lo llamaba.

\- Debemos trasladarlo a un centro de salud inmediatamente, por favor, suba a la ambulancia.

\- Quiero ir con ella – contestó Sheldon de manera cortante.

\- Su novia está siendo estabilizada, podrá visitarla después, pero usted necesita atención médica inmediatamente… ¿Señor Cooper?

* * *

Sentado al lado de Amy, con los oídos plagados del sonido de varios monitores que solo el personal de salud sabe interpretar y, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano derecha de Amy, se encontraba Sheldon Cooper, quien nuevamente volvía a pensar en el relativismo y el tiempo. Más que todo en el tiempo.

¿Qué tanta diferencia hubieran hecho 3 minutos, 30 minutos, 60 minutos, en el desenlace que les tocó vivir?

¿Cuánto hubiera influido en el estado actual de Amy un minuto de retraso de las ambulancias?

¿Cómo hubiera resultado todo, si hubieran tenido unos 15 segundos más para reaccionar y esquivar a ese conductor irresponsable y cobarde?

Observó el cuerpo de su novia, su brazo y pierna izquierdos se habían llevado la peor parte, pero, y tras una larga intervención quirúrgica, los médicos pudieron reacomodar cada hueso y suturar cada herida. Sería una recuperación larga y dolorosa, dijeron. Su rostro solo tuvo rasguños y un corte que a grandes rasgos parecía profundo en la zona temporal izquierda del cráneo, no traumatismo encéfalo craneano de milagro.

¿Acaso un dios los protegió?

Sheldon empezó a preguntarse si, mientras que a él le faltó tiempo para poder reaccionar, ¿a Amy sí le alcanzaron las milésimas de segundos para ponerse a salvo, aunque sea la cabeza? Otra vez, relativismo y subjetividad. Y tal vez una que otra cosa que no se puede explicar.

Como el ligero apretón de los dedos de Amy en su mano. Y esas pequeñas esmeraldas, que poco a poco volvían a brillar y que se perdían en unos zafiros rodeados del Mar Rojo.

Amy y él estaban vivos.

 _Y siento que me miras desde el mar, cuando le canto al viento soledad;  
ahora sé que me vuelvo a enamorar, eterna compañera soledad._

* * *

Críticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos. La canción es "Inmortales", de Cementerio Club.

04/05/17


	2. Chapter 2

_Y siento que me miras desde el mar cuando le canto al viento, soledad;  
ahora sé que me vuelvo a enamorar eterna compañera, soledad._

Sheldon se vio reflejado en el espejo. Su cansada y vapuleada mente estaba lista para jugar con él de la manera más cruel.

Primero fijó su atención en su cabello recién peinado. Demasiado arreglado para la ocasión.

Luego centró su interés en sus facciones: Ojos azules apagados e inyectados en sangre, con ojeras prominentes. Una gasa adornando una de sus mejillas y cubriendo una herida. Nariz roja y obstruida por secreciones. No podía respirar muy bien. Restos de lágrimas silenciosas que hace poco tiempo surcaron por sus mejillas.

Por último, su vestimenta.

Negra como el petróleo.

Negra como el carbón.

Negra como la muerte.

Una cáscara humana, un "quien en vida fue", un cadáver viviente.

Un cabestrillo acunando su mutilado brazo derecho, que estaba envuelto en gasas y yeso.

Eso fue lo que Sheldon vio.

Realmente, no quería ir. Es más, se aisló un día entero, hasta que Penny y Leonard lo convencieron con palabras dulces de que tenía que estar presente. Incluso, le habían redactado un discurso para la ceremonia. Le dijeron que era obligatorio usar el traje negro. Él solo asintió con cada cosa que decían, pero en realidad, no estaba escuchando una sola palabra. Solo podía pensar en universos paralelos, y que en esos universos paralelos Sheldon y Amy estaban juntos durante muchos años, y no eran bruscamente separados por un conductor irresponsable, que colocó a la Parca en el camino de uno de los dos. Hoy se despediría de ella, le daría el último adiós.

Pero, a la par que decía adiós al amor de su vida, un viejo amor del pasado regresaba.

Después de todo, eran viejos amigos, o lo fueron hasta que él encontró a alguien más.

Esta noche, él la esperaría.

Mas las circunstancias no eran las de antaño. Ya no la amaba. No la quería otra vez en su vida. Es más, la detestaba, hoy más que nunca.

Miró la hoja de papel entre sus manos con el discurso dedicado a Amy. No sonaba a como él se expresaría de su Amy. Y, por si fuera poco, tenía errores de coherencia, cohesión y hasta ortográficos. El autor (en este caso, autora), quedaba más que en evidencia. Unos toques en la puerta desviaron su atención y comprendió que Leonard venía a informarle que ya debían ir a la capilla para la ceremonia.

Dándose una última mirada en el espejo, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Antes de cerrar el ataúd definitivamente, le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba fría y contrastaba con la tibieza de sus labios, y de las lágrimas que cayeron silenciosamente en sus mejillas pálidas.

Esa tarde, no solo se despedía del amor de su vida, sino de tal vez su vida entera. Ya no había más ilusiones y esperanzas de pedir su mano en matrimonio, de adorar su cuerpo, de verla en el esplendor de la feminidad portando vida en su vientre, de tener una familia que proteger y amar. Fue un idiota al pensar que esto jamás podría pasarles. La vida es volátil, el tiempo que uno pasa en este mundo puede ser acortado drásticamente, ya sea por una suma de factores que no pueden controlar, o ya sea por la voluntad de una deidad caprichosa.

El doloroso e incómodo recuerdo de su ruptura de casi un año hizo su aparición, para atormentarlo con el hecho de que de no haber sido por su inmadurez, egoísmo y capricho la hubiera tenido a su lado más tiempo, tal vez incluso ya hubiera sido suya. La respiración se empezó a tornar difícil, su mente clínica decía "distrés respiratorio". Sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba… ¿Un corazón roto acaso? La cabeza le dolía, su pulso había aumentado, y las lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro. Sus manos se estaban aferrando con fuerza al ataúd, sabía que debía soltarlo, pero la respuesta, infantil inclusive, era un "pero no quiero".

Sintió una mano gentil posándose en su hombro, y supo que tenía que retroceder. No lo hizo. Su visión nublada por las lágrimas seguía enfocando a Amy, su dulce, paciente, gentil Amy. Ella era una persona ejemplar.

\- " _Entonces, ¿por qué te la llevaste?"_ \- dijo a una deidad en la cual nunca creyó. Y es que cuando el ser humano busca respuestas sumido en el dolor, simplemente las quiere. Sea cual sea la fuente. Solo bastaba una explicación para todo su dolor.

Howard y Raj tuvieron que sacarlo, sosteniendo cada uno un brazo.

Era momento de decir adiós.

Después del entierro, Sheldon esperó hasta que el último asistente se haya retirado. No le importó la lluvia que azotaba Pasadena sin piedad, como un cliché. "Y la lluvia siempre empieza cuando te vas", como rezaba una canción de The Vaselines.

Observó la lápida de granito y las letras de plata formando el nombre "AMY FARRAH FOWLER".

Se acercó y con delicadeza depositó la rosa blanca que no había arrojado al ataúd cuando estuvieron colocándolo metros bajo tierra.

Detrás de él, estaba ese viejo y ya no deseado amor.

Tendría toda la noche para ponerse al día con ese amor de antaño, amorosa soledad.

Era hora de volver a sus brazos.

\- Dime, Amy, ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

" _Una voz que ya no escuchas, una voz que ya se fue"_

* * *

Decidí poner un final alternativo más fiel al verdadero significado de Inmortales.

La soledad como eterna compañera.


End file.
